


Rest Is Not How I Plan On Utilising My Mattress

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [10]
Category: Little Mix (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesy's just had a shower, but George and Josh are horny. They find a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Is Not How I Plan On Utilising My Mattress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimmyarrowshigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/gifts).



Jesy's just coming out of the shower to find George and Josh sitting on the edge of her big bed. She continues towelling at her hair and ignores them, walking over to her bed side table for the tub of body lotion there. They fidget and she can see them out of the corner of her eyes but she's not done yet. They know better than to bother her when she's having me-time. And since neither of them have said anything yet, it can't be anything too important.

 

It's probably about sex. Horny little buggers.

 

She gathers her hair up and twists it up to pin in place on top of her head with one large hair clip and then drops her second towel as well, reaching for the body lotion. It's not perfumed because she likes it not to interfere with the actual perfume she sometimes wears. None of her products are, really. She enjoys the smell of soap. It's just... clean.

 

(George uses rose scented one. Josh's smells of honey. She picked them for them.)

 

She props her leg up on the bed and starts rubbing the lotion into her skin methodically. There's no tease to it, but she sees George prod Josh in the side anyway.

 

"Jesy?" Josh asks and she waits for him to go on and get to it, but when she doesn't react he breaks off. A beat or two pass and then she waves her hand at him absentmindedly, gesturing for him to continue.

 

"Um. Are we, um, gonna. Like. Have sex tonight?"

 

She doesn't really like to get sweaty again when she's just come out of the shower and she needs to finish her hair as well. Rubbing the last of the lotion into her thigh she looks up, fully aware of how George's gaze catches on the swoop of her breasts before he looks her in the face. He shifts a little bit under her appraising look, whereas Josh stays still. He's always been a bit better at doing what Jesy asks of him, but somehow on George it's a little bit endearing that he can't manage to meet her gaze head on sometimes and preens so much under her attention.

 

George's hand is curled around the ankle of the foot Josh sits on. He always seeks physical touch when he's needy or horny, or both. She doesn't particularly want to deny them, but she's really not in the mood either.

 

"Feel free," she says and motions at the expanse of the bed before going back to scoop up some more lotion. They don't move further onto the bed though, so she turns to face them again, one eyebrow lifted. Josh is almost fidgeting a little too now.

 

"Will you...?" he asks. She really is too fond of these boys, she thinks on a sigh.

 

"I'll watch," she says, knowing her presence is usually enough for them unless someone needs reassurance. They like putting on a show for her. "When I'm done."

 

Their answering smiles are almost blinding and George immediately turns to Josh, tugging at his t-shirt. It's not that Jesy doesn't understand (he's quite pretty under there) but she snorts in good-natured amusement anyway before going back to rubbing the lotion in. She can hear them undress and get up on the bed, the wet sounds of their kissing and the slide of skin on skin. Occasionally a harsher huff of breath or one of George's giggles. She wipes her hands off on her towel before picking them up and turning back to the bathroom to sort out her hair. Much as she loves it, it _does_ need a lot of attention and care. That seems to be a theme in Jesy's life.

 

Once she's done with her oil and leave-in conditioner, brushed her hair out and given it a bit of a blow dry so it'll dry up until she goes to bed, she slips into her favourite bathrobe and wanders back into her bedroom - taking a detour through the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Josh has George flat on his back, both their hips moving to rub their cocks together. She sits down in her wing chair and leans back with a happy little sigh. The curve of Josh's back and swell of his little bum makes quite the picture. George gasps when Josh licks at his nipple, a pretty flush staining his cheeks and making her pussy clench.

 

Maybe she'll let them eat her out later.

 

**The End**


End file.
